User talk:Riceygringo
Previous chat logs can be found here re: Archival Yeah, I got a little carried away there, didn't I? When I tackle the watercooler I promise I'll only do 10 topics at a time instead. But, hey, Help desk is done. :-P -- 16:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) $crash u solt a mod! veg trade You're only part right, while I'm on PC I also play on xbox. So I cross platforms. Anything I can help you with?Player8410 22:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanatos You tell 'em Ricey! 01:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Greeting Please leave a hand typed message (anything generic is fine) with your greeter template. This is only to show that it is not a automated message and gives a personal touch. In the very least, sign afterward. Anyway, thanks for the help, I would never be able to do it all LOL. 09:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tsunami The Tsunami is not a "Bad" weapon. It is quite powerful if you have a good one. The reduced tech is to keep it from being OP and the slow bullet speed is similar to the Serpens which is a badass gun IMO. It will still proc enough to be quite effective. Perhaps you have just come across underwhelming versions. Mine is sweet IMO. 17:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Mine is 40 damage lower but procs quite a bit so i dont know what the problem is. all I know is mine is badass. It is a consturct though so that might have something to do with it but it is within the legit stat range. 22:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I just read RAZLs reponse on NOharas page and i just realized i only use it on the Siren. that would explain the extra proc. 22:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Explosive sniper rifles You're correct. At minimum, it's a x1 proc, but that's the default and it happens when the tech pool runs empty. So while yes, it's proc-ing, it's not ACTUALLY proc-ing because the tech pool is empty, make sense? 15:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Acronyms This may not be official policy, but please don't create and use your own acronyms in articles. They sound stupid when being read over. Thank you for your cooperation, otherwise I'll take you outback and beat you with a stick. <3 23:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I thought you were going to use a shovel. Thats right, thatwas for BestRobot. my bad. :P -- 23:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) This user has a variety of bludgeoning tools. The one I've alotted to you is a yield sign. It's getting dusty on the wall though, because I know you wouldn't commit any egrgieous errors. 23:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry if I sound like I'm letting this temp-op thing get to my head. Just trying to be humorous.) Duplication The reason the UC left a category link to hand duplication is because the UC created a category page called "hand duplication" asking for dupe trading. The new category page was linked to the wiki news category. The UC probably didn't know that NOhara already deleted the original "hand duplication" category page. I was looking on how to move it to a forum at the time that it was deleted. Basically no big deal, just letting you know about your inquiry. 08:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) okay...I have no idea what you just said but okay... 15:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) dottwofivefour question. Maybe I misunderstood your question. 07:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Nidhogg I'm working on finishing up the U&D sections for legendary guns before I go back to deleting unused pictures. I have ZERO experience with rocket launchers. (Outside of farming Motorhead to increase my proficiency level.) Could you or dotsevensix take care of the U&D section for that gun? Or find someone who can? Thanks. 13:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: The mongol as well please. 14:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) SSCC's last few articles There are 9 articles left that need cleanup. I've already asked Veg to pick 3. I ask you to do the same. Pick 3 of the remaining 9 and then I'll clean up the remaining 3. Then the SSCC can go into remission. 15:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Lightning/ Rifle Even though its stats look more closely related to a Blaster, Its overall performance is more closely related to the Lightning IMO. It has about half the base damage of the Lightning but all of its elemental damage and twice the ammo capacity. I think of it more as a Lightnings little brother than a Blasters cousin. Though i guess it could be in between. 19:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC)